


Calm the hot spirits

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddle, Erotic, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: "Now do you stop it?""And why should I do that?" Jared Padalecky replied with an amused smile.





	Calm the hot spirits

Calm the hot spirits

"Now do you stop it?"  
"And why should I do that?" Jared Padalecky replied with an amused smile. He was lying on the mattress, unable to move as Jensen had straddled him and had his wrists locked with his hands, without squeezing them too tightly.  
"Because I'm sick of your spite!"  
It all started, as usual, because of Jared who always enjoyed going to bribe Jensen in one way or another with his usual spite. Usually the poor actor had patience, but that day he had decided to make him pan for cake.  
"You can't keep me that way for long"  
"Oh, you really say?"  
 "Mmm ... don't think about thinking it smooth, sweet"  
"I love that threatening tone," Jared whispered with a smile.  
"You will have what you deserve ..."  
Jensen's fingers moved quickly and mercilessly on Jared's hips as he began to stir  
furiously trying to repel the attack of the companion.  
Unfortunately for Jared, the torture went on for several minutes. "That's enough! That's enough! I apologize! ”He managed to say, panting now.  
His forehead was beaded with sweat, his lips parted, and his chest rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing. Even his shirt had risen a little, showing a strip of leather.  
"I must say that you are resistant," Jensen commented, ignoring his own heartbeat that was definitely accelerating to that view.  
"You're a bastard"  
"I know"  
Jensen bit his lip and then muttered, "And you are so tender"  
Then he bowed his head and touched Jared's lips.  
Padalecky wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him back against the kiss. Jensen's lips were soft, slightly rough.  
A moment later, Jared found himself tongue in Jensen's mouth in his mouth and his hands under his shirt caressing him firmly.  
Needless to say, Jensen's poor brain turned to mush, when he heard Jared meowing and writhing beneath him, rubbing his hips against hers.  
Needless to say, but Jared always managed to win on Jensen.


End file.
